


Unanswered questions or the need of wrong for the existence of right

by Bird of Smoke (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/Bird%20of%20Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem. Please read and comment :3 <br/>Please use some of your minutes to read my poem, thanks a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered questions or the need of wrong for the existence of right

**Author's Note:**

> The words just can´t be stopped ^^  
> My mother tongue is not english so please excuse or correct my mistakes if possible :3

Unanswered questions or the need of wrong for the existence of right 

What am I able to do?  
What am I not able to do?  
Where lies my strength?  
Where is my weakness?  
Can I overcome it?

We are so weak, so strong   
So proud, so wrong   
Doing things over and over again   
Do we ever learn a thing? 

Is there no way to understand   
That what once was done   
That things that hurt everyone else   
Should not happen again? 

Why are we destroying the world?   
The place we call home   
The future of our kind   
Our children   
Our companions   
Of life? 

It is our duty   
Our path  
To protect   
To understand   
To love   
To save 

But   
……  
Sometimes to save means to inflict pain   
Sometimes to love means to create hate   
Sometimes to live means to eradicate 

Because without darkness   
There is no light   
Without wrong   
There is no right

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful for kudos and/or comments


End file.
